We propose an interdisciplinary preclinical and clinical research program in cancer therapy by hyperthermia founded on cooperative research strengths in engineering and biology and developing clinical research. The PPG will tie together the existing program, bridge gaps in the research, and provide a stronger link for interchange of ideas between laboratory and clinical investigators. The program objectives are: 1. To explore selected biological effects of hyperthermia (alone or with X-irradiation) which have potential clinical application through studies designed to: a) explain basic mechanisms, b) provide background information in animals for future clinical application, and c) provide preliminary clinical data through pilot studies; 2. to explore improved microwave methods, treatment techniques, innovative thermometry, and treatment planning as applied to investigational hyperthermia treatment of cancer patients; and 3. to participate in quality control studies and Phase 3 clinical trials sponsored by national cooperative groups.